Inuyasha part I
by juizyblue
Summary: just some of my own ideas...


It was a sunny day up in feudal Japan. the birds were chirping and the river flowed calmly as Inuyasha and Kagome fought over the ramen noodles. "They are too spicy," yelled Inuyasha. "But give me more anyway." Kagome stared back and did a little twitch as inuyasha shoved her over for more spices and noodles. "Sit BOY!" said kagome and quickly Inuyasha was sent faced down on the wet grassy ground. Shippo snickered in the back as he nibbled on the last rice roll. "We should hurry and get going" said Sango as she stared off into the cloudy sky and the far horizon of beautiful japan. "Yup we gotta go get those bastards of demons." said Inuyasha fiercely. The demon they were chasing after was named Tokobukto, the blade demon. Inuyahsa, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and little Shippo who was always behind because he was slow...all together picked up their weapons and left to go find the demon who destroyed the town of Kyoto and wanted to try to find him to ask where Narakou hid himself this time.

"That bastard Narakou, one day I will defeat him and spit at his corpse for what he did to me" said inuyasha. Kagome stared at him of wonder thinking this might be another attempt to get close to that stupid Kikyo. but she shook her head and said to herself: "No, she is dead he must be over her." Inuyasha looked back at kagome feeling her eyes burning his skin and said: "well what IS IT!" and kagome just laughed at his face as she strolled along with her pink bike. Inuyasha was left in the back confused as the rest of the gang laughed off into the dusty road.

"Hey wait for me!" screamed Inuyasha.

The wind blew across Inuyasha's long white hair as the gang approached the end of the road. Sango spotted an old abandoned house far in front of them. "could the demon be there?" asked miroku. suddenly Inuyasha caught a familiar scent..could it be..it was Tokobukto! Inuyasha dashed off and ran towards the house following the demon's evil scent. Kagome and the others quickly ran after him and tried to catch up but soon got tired. as inuyasha got closer and closer, anger grew more and more, and then he stopped suddenly with the dust behind him like a cloud. "what's wrong?" said kagome.

Inuyasha turned and looked around as if he was in a maze then turned back to kagome with twinkle in his eye. "Something's wrong" Inuyasha said with frustration. Everyone turned and tried to find out the problem but as kagome walked toward inuyasha to get a closer look at what happened, Inuyasha surprisingly found a stain of fresh demon blood that had Tokobukto's scent on the steps of the house. Inuyasha turned back to kagome and said "his blood is here, but not him.''

Puzzled at this discovery, Shippo screamed with his pesky voice saying, "you telling we ran to chase blood, if we were to do that we could've went to the next town!" Miroku hit Shippo hard in the head leaving a huge lump on the center and Sango with her pet, Kylala, both hung their head low cracking up with laughter.

As Inuyasha turned to kagome suddenly he heard a rattle in the bush next to his side and looking with wrath he quickly came to it looking to see if it was the demon himself hiding with a cut on his finger. yet to his surprise it was a swarm of poisonous bees Narakou usually have around to attack Inuyasha and the gang. Frustrated with what he found, he tried to get them away with his claws of nails, but he was struck by one of them on his right shoulder. Hit with pain, Kagome ran to his rescue. "GO Away!'' screamed Kagome. She quickly pulled back her bow and aimed towards the group of bees who were all particularly surrounding inuyasha. she looked as if she was robin hood herself all confident to strike at the bees. she was able to chase them away for they always leave soon after being threatened.

Inuyasha silently crying in pain, turned to find kagome and the others but was suddenly caught by another distinctive smell. when turned to find what it was...it was the notorious Tokobukto right in front of him.

He was dark and very tall..He looked pale but handsome. He had long dark hair almost purple! He had a long trail of a cape which was of the color red but the rest of his clothes were black. His silver-gray eyes could pierce a soul as he had an angry face with a crooked smile as he looked down at Inuyasha. he slowly bent down towards inuyasha holding a blade with his hand. inuyasha tried to get away and attack but for some reason he found himself paralyzed. Tokobukto looked up and down at Inuyasha as if he were a weird spectacle to be seen like the monkeys on the street markets. "Are you that little bastard of a mutt trying to hunt me down?" Tokobukto said in a deep voice. Inuyasha tried to answer back but the poison was getting through affect. The demon snickered and did a growling sound like a lion towards inuyasha to piss him off. he got back up and turned to kagome. Kagome looked at him but didn't know why he was staring at him.

Sango, Miroku and Kylala with the dazed Shippo tried to sneak off the back and tried to attack Tokobukto from behind. Inuyasha tried to talk but all he could do was a grumble and whisper the words "you SUCK!" Tokobukto stared back down at inuyasha and quickly struck a blade through his other shoulder. Inuyasha's blood was leaking through and stained the blade as well. Tokobukto licked the side of the blade that had the blood and said "a half-demon!" Smiling to himself, Tokobukto said " what the fuck you want from me, A full Demon!" Inuyasha' fury grew and grew inside as he went back to the times of being teased as a half demon.

"Shut up you stupid freak" cried kagome and Tokobukto suddenly stopped and turned with anger in his eyes. Kagome tried to stay back as he walked towards but Inuyasha called Tokobukto out for a battle but still had pain as he tried to get up and finally stand. Tokobukto already was behind kagome holding a blade almost cutting her throat without mercy. "NO!" screamed Inuyasha as he dashed towards them preparing to strike Tokobukto. but he had already slit a small cut just g to get inuyasha pumped up for he wanted to know this "half demon" and what he was all about. Kagome fell to her knees holding her throat and gasping for air. Kylala flew to her rescue and got her on its back flying up in the air. Tokobukto again licked his blade for he likes to clean his weapons like that but mostly for his enjoyment. Inuyahsa struck with his Tetsaida, his father's sword he inherited, but Tokobukto caught the sword before it even touched him and with one gesture of his hand, it was like a tornado came out of his hand blowing inuyasha and the others away.

Kagome looking down in the fight tried covering her cut, but there was a lot of blood flowing out slowly. "Go to the left Kylala!" struggled Kagome with her cut throat and so Kylala obeyed. Sango and Miroku were both confused and thinking what kind of demon they were messing with and were thinking could they defeat him. Inuyasha tried to dodge to the best of his abilities but he got hit hard to the ground. Inuyasha struggled to get up as Tokobukto stepped closer for another hit. Inuyasha turned to look at him and said: "why is your smell so different than from the first scent which was that blood stain on the steps of the house!"

"Foolish dog!" said Tokobukto. "You do not know the type of powers I have! I can change myself, not only I am a master of blades but a chameleon including changing my own scent to throw off enemies. I have done it so many times, I don't think I even know myself."

Miroku crept slowly behind Tokobukto, but his ears were so keen he turned in an instant throwing a single blade through Miroku's stomach. the demon snickered saying: "you're lucky i spared you. I don't care about you." he eagerly turned to Inuyasha but Inuyasha moved and attacked from the side using one of his special attacks, the _Wind Scar_. That threw off Tokobukto and made his eyes turn to blood red like his cape and was ready to really battle...

Tokobukto swiftly leaped side to side dodging the attacks Inuyasha gave. Even though Inuyasha grew tired and ached with pain, he still fought with all his strength, picking up his tetsaiga for another hard strike. Inuyasha dashed towards Tokobukto, but missed by an inch as tokobukto bent backwards dodging the tip of the large sword. By a flick of Tokobukto's wrist, a powerful wind blasted, pushing Inuyasha into in the air and creating a huge cloud of dust around Tokobukto and the others. Sango surprised by this grabbed her huge boomerang, and ran towards the sandy cloud trying to attack Tokobukto by surprise. But she was too late when he was a step ahead of her throwing a blade through her leg. the blade was so swift coming through her skin, that she didn't even feel it until she saw blood. Tokobukto laughed at her condition and was ready to throw a blade through her head, but alas an arrow struck through his hand. The arrow's force was so powerful, it practically cut off his whole hand. Tokobukto now was growing more impatient with the attacks that threw him off. he thought and stood for a second thinking what kind of arrow could this be cutting his hand off. He turned back and all he saw was a foot in front of his face kicking him back, making his first fall of the fight.

It was Inuyasha that kicked him off and was ready to strike him but Tokobukto rolled over and got up with a twist of his leg like magic. His eyes were now glowing blood red as he took off his cape, wrapped it around his hand, and once he threw it away, there came a hundred blades flying towards Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha dodged the best he could though he was still in pain in his shoulders. As Tokobukto was about to grab his blades again there came another arrow his way, but he caught the reflection of it on his blade and dodged the arrow. The arrow again had such a force, it left a huge hole on the ground. Tokobukto turned to see who could have dared to have done this and to his surprised it was the human girl he saw before, Kagome. "What type of human is this, I smell her mortality, yet she has powers of a powerful priestess. but then it couldn't be," said Tokobukto. when he took another look at Kagome, she now had a much more serious face and the way her body was positioned it resembled the woman he once knew 50 years ago. It was Kikyo. "she came back!" cried Tokobukto. He once had a feud with the priestess Kikyo over the sacred jewel which left him a scar on his back from the same arrows that Kagome was throwing and revenge to pay. He ran off leaping to the sky towards Kagome.

"Hey you're fighting with _ME_ you coward!" yelled Inuyasha. He leaped off into the sky after Tokobukto. Tokobukto tried going closer and closer to Kagome as she prepared to aim her arrow again. "Faster Kylala, Go Faster ahead!" screamed kagome as she saw the demon approaching her. Shippo back down on the ground still was rubbing his bump on his head, but tried to help Miroku and Sango who were left behind. "It hurts!" cried Miroku as he tried to get up and unwrap the sacred beads off his cursed hand. "I will suck this bastard up!" said Miroku. "No inuyasha, Kagome and Kylala are still up there with that devil!" cried Sango. "Aya, you're right." said Miroku. Shippo squinted his eyes to try finding out what was happening up there in the skies, but all he saw were puffs of clouds. "Wow, they're really up there!" said Shippo with amazement.

Back in the sky, Kylala flew as fast as it could but Tokobukto was faster. Inuyasha tried catching up and tried throwing attacks but all failed. Tokobukto's eyes widened as he came near to Kagome, whose throat still was leaking blood but not as much. Kagome started to fear what could his next move be. Then came out a thousand blades, not only going towards Kagome's but everywhere like it was a storm of blades. Miroku, Sango and Shippo found some shelter but some blades still came through. Kagome and inuyasha tried dodging the quick blades but there were so many it was as if it were raining blades. Tokobukto laughed as he took a big blade out through his sleeve, though he only had one hand, he still had force and aimed for Kagome's head. Inuyasha alarmed by this, fiercely came towards Tokobukto's back and did a wind scar. Tokobukto Had already thrown the blade but got pushed off center so the blade only cut a piece of Kagome's ear. Luckily it didn't cut off. As Kagome screamed, the tension between Tokobukto and Inuysha rose higher, and when Tokobukto prepared another blow in Inuyasha's face with his hand, Inuyasha finished it with a bang as he did the Backlash move causing Tokobukto to be hit by his own powerful tornado coming out of his hand. Tokobukto fell and got weakened just in time as inuyasha finished him off with his claws ripping his pretty face and leaving scars. The screams of Tokobukto created an earthquake causing inuyasha to lose his balance. Tokobukto took another big blade approaching Inuyasha and they both found themselves stabbed through the chest. Inuyasha forced his tetsaiga deeper as Tokobukto struggled to push his blade deeper into Inuyasha's heart.

"Die you Bastard!" whispered inuyasha and they both were pushed back by their strengths. Tokobukto tried getting up but had no more strength. Kagome tried yelling Inuyasha's name although her throat was still killing her, but heard silence. Tokobukto finally gave a last breath as his black, steaming blood seeped out his body making puddles of blood around his body.


End file.
